Nintendo Switch
, |type=Hybrid |colors= :Console :Joy-Con }} (Left)}} (Right)}} |JP}} (Left) & (Right)|Sp}} |nw=yes |smw=yes |sw=yes }} The Nintendo Switch (Japanese: ニンテンドースイッチ Nintendo Switch) is Nintendo's hybrid console for the of video games. It is both a home console and a handheld console. Unlike many previous Nintendo systems, the Nintendo Switch is not region-locked. during a special presentation in October 2016, the Switch (previously referred to by its codename NX) is the successor to the Wii U. The console features a 6.2-inch touch screen-capable controller, as well as two detachable controllers called Joy-Con controllers. It comes with the Dock, which the Nintendo Switch can be placed in to run in TV mode. Play modes The Switch has three distinct play modes: TV Mode, Tabletop Mode, and Handheld Mode. In TV Mode, the Switch is placed in the Dock so that it is displayed on a TV screen while being controlled by detached controllers. In Tabletop Mode, the Switch is placed on a surface so that multiple people can play with detached controllers. In Handheld Mode, the Switch functions as a handheld game system, with Joy-Cons attached to each side. Motion controls (other than the gyroscope) are only usable in TV Mode and Tabletop Mode. The touch screen is only usable in Tabletop Mode and Handheld Mode. Technical specifications Body * Size: Approximately 4 inches high, 9.4 inches long, and 0.55 inches deep (with Joy-Con attached). The depth from the tip of the analog sticks to the tip of the ZL/ZR buttons is 1.12 inches. * Weight: Approximately .88 lbs when Joy-Con controllers are attached, 0.66 lbs otherwise. * Screen: 6.2-inch LCD screen with Multi-touch capacitive touch and resolution of 1280 x 720. * CPU/GPU: NVIDIA Custom Tegra processor. * Storage: ** External Storage: microSD/SDHC/SDXC memory cards. ** Game Storage: Nintendo Switch game cards. * Networking: Wireless (IEEE 802.11 a/b/g/n/ac) and Bluetooth 4.1. LAN available in TV mode. * Video: Supports up to 1080p via HDMI cable in TV mode, or up to 720p in tabletop mode and handheld mode. * Audio: Compatible with 5.1ch Linear PCM output. Output via HDMI connector in TV mode. * Speakers: Stereo. Dock * Size: Approximately 4.1 inches high, 6.8 inches long, and 2.12 inches deep * Weight: Approximately .72 lbs * Output: USB Port (USB 2.0 compatible) x2 on the side and 1 on the back, System connector, AC adapter port, HDMI port Joy-Con * Size: Approximately 4.02 inches high, 1.41 inches long, and 1.12 inches deep * Weight: 1.7 oz (left), 1.8 oz (right) * Wireless: Bluetooth (both), NFC (right) Features * Joy-Con controllers can slide onto or off of the system, and communicate wirelessly with it. * The system can be put into a home console TV mode by inserting it into the dock, or into a portable handheld mode by removing it. * Motion controls through accelerometer and gyroscope * Brightness sensor * Near Field Communication (NFC): Can communicate wirelessly with objects above it. * Nintendo eShop * Capture Button: when pressed, saves a screenshot. The button is located on the left Joy-Con. * Motion IR camera: the right Joy-Con's camera can recognize hand gestures or objects as input. * HD Rumble Pokémon games All releases listed are the year in which the Japanese version was released. |- style="background:#FFF" |Pokkén Tournament DX |Arcade fighting |2017 |- style="background:#FFF" |Pokémon Quest |Action |2018 |- style="background:#FFF" |Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |Core series RPG |2018 |- style="background:#FFF" |Super Smash Bros. Ultimate |Versus fighting |2018 |- style="background:#FFF" |Pokémon Sword and Shield |Core series RPG |2019 |} Gallery Nintendo Switch TV mode.png|TV mode with Joy-Con controllers in Joy-Con Grip Nintendo Switch tabletop.png|Tabletop mode Nintendo Switch handheld.png|Handheld mode Nintendo Switch Dock.png|Dock Nintendo Switch Joy-Cons.png|Joy-Con controllers Nintendo Switch Pro Controller.png|Pro Controller Cameos * Players have a Switch in their bedroom in , Let's Go, Pikachu!, and Let's Go, Eevee!. Trivia * The Nintendo Switch is the only Nintendo video game console to have its first core series Pokémon title not be the start of a new generation. ** This excludes the Game Boy Color. (outside of Japan) and were both Game Boy Color games that were also compatible with the Game Boy, but Pokémon Yellow was marketed as a Game Boy game that is enhanced on Game Boy Color, while Pokémon Gold and Silver were marketed as Game Boy Color games that are playable on Game Boy. was the first Pokémon title to be exclusive to the Game Boy Color. * The Nintendo Switch is the first home console to natively play core series Pokémon titles. Other home consoles require a peripheral (such as the Super Game Boy, Transfer Pak, or Game Boy Player) to play core series Pokémon games. External links * Nintendo of America * * * * References Category:Nintendo consoles Category:Home consoles Category:Handheld consoles de:Nintendo Switch es:Nintendo Switch fr:Nintendo Switch it:Nintendo Switch ja:Nintendo Switch zh:Nintendo Switch